fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Forsythe Flare
"She pretty much owns me"-Felom Flare History Forsythe Flare was an elf on the boats that brought everyone to the land of The Reach. On the boats over Forsythe fell in love with a young human male named ( idk Xyrzeiros) and she got pregnant. After the ride, she and her lover were ripped apart by her parents and she was sent home to live with her grandma who lives in a secluded forest. Her grandma was a devoted follower of Sarenrae. After the child was born and her parents took it from here she decides to stay and learn the ways of Sarenrae to start a new. After her grandmother's pasting, she found her way to Hope's Redoubt and became an Adventure as a cleric of Sarenrae. On her way Hope's Redoubt she came across a village of catfolk. She tried her best to avoid conflict and left after healing some of the sick. Upon her leaving she heard of some boys that went missing so she said if she saw then she would lead them home. After a while, she heard some sounds of fighting. She looked through the bushes and found some boy catfolk beating up a small younger boy. She stopped their quarrel and sent the older boys home. She took the young cub and asked his name. His reply was "Felom Cheyenne." She then told him about how she gets though her rough times by praying to her god Sarenrae. After her adventures with the catfolk, she made it to Hope's Redoubt. She got some food and a place to sleep and looking for adventure. She fought giant Bees, Dire Corgis', fought the undead in magical darkness, fought Lunk and died, Joined Graymane to fight his old friend, and even fought a prismatic dragon. She started a Business called Herbs R Us, gained a Catfolk pet named Felom Flare, and many more. She now is the Leader of Dragon's peak she has taken a great responsibility. Now she has turned into a singing mermaid with the strength of a giant. She uses her powers to make her allies stronger and to heal their wounds. Personality Are you a thing that lives, Forsythe will help you. Are you nice (or at least she doesn't know your not) Forsythe will help you. You need help, Ask Forsythe. Anytime, Anywhere, Anyhow. Appearance She is a slim Elf with long blond hair and blue eyes. She has fair skin as white as snow and has business attire looking like her portrait, but her battle outfit looks nothing like that. She wares Hell Knight armor and uses a tower shield. On her shield and in her armor are holy symbols of Sarenrae. Relations Abraxas-- She has met him a lot of times and finds some of the thing he does to be questionsedat best, but she trust shis wit and knows he wouldn't turn evil (because of Graymane) Greymane -- Speaking of, She think he is a mighty paladin. She know she has had some rough times and would be theirefor him if ever needed. Ashlynn, Savior of Mendev -- The queen who rules over my home and the place where I have my business i would never go against her even if it was just because i have land that she controls. Julius DragonWood - She has grown to be good friends with Julius. She is excited and scared that he trusted with the responsibility of his city but is ready for anything. Enemies Evil Undead Category:Character